Side Characters
All side characters so far have been met through Dreamy. faultyFursona He is an admin of public dreamboard "whomst've". He's a human living in Konora. He had to leave the chat because someone was attacking his doorframe. He speaks in all lowercase and end all sentences with an exclamation point. He suffixes his messages with (emotion) woof! The only punctuation he uses is the exclamation point. astralProjector He is an admin of public dreamboard "whomst've". He seems to know about popular memes, stating in the chat "CAN WE GET AN F IN CHAT FOR THE CHAT POPULATION you do know what that is right" He speaks in all uppercase and use no punctuation, but puts whispering in lowercase. fuckallDimwit She is a tealblood troll and Kamynan's moirail. Her sign is Libiborn. She doesn't use punctuation and doubles the last letter of words. royalBitchiness He is a violetblood troll with the sign Aquamini. He has a high sense of entitlement and assumes everyone is a lowblood troll, and threatens people with imprisonment for making him angry. He replaces qu with kw and capitalizes the second letter of words. Other than that, perfect grammar. sundeltaFangirl They are a rustblood Arus troll and interested in the controversy surrounding Sundelta. They were quick to defend the creator of Dreamy as a "bea!utifu!l ga!y me!rmaid" and offer to be royalBitchiness's auspistice. They speak in all lowercase, don't use punctuation, and put exclamation marks at random points in their sentences. arsonistChanneler He is an oliveblood troll. He was originally meant to deliver the message Ashkra gave to Esther, but couldn't because of "complications". It is possible that his sign is True Leo. angelicAvenger She is a rustblood troll and an admin of public dreamboard "a bunch of people who maybe exist". According to darkeningDruid, the only vowel her last name has is y. It is possible that her sign is True Aries. Surrounds her sentences with bullet points, uses carrots (^) in place of spaces, doubles the first letter of words and capitalizes the last. When the word is just one letter, she doubles the letter and capitalizes the duplicate. She doesn't use punctuation. Harakn They are a goldblood troll and an admin of public dreamboard "a bunch of people who maybe exist". Their dreamhandle is tyrannicalAscension. They're somewhat rude and only consider Askhra a strategic ally. It is possible that their sign is True Gemini. Uses slangy words and abbreviations like "ain't" and "lol". Proper grammar except for ending punctuation. Fully capitalizes the first word of their sentence, duplicates their sentence and puts = between the duplicats. Anreki They are an indigoblood troll and an admin of public dreamboard "a bunch of people who maybe exist. Their dreamhandle is centralizedTartarus. It is possible that their sign is True Sagittarius. They surround their sentences with vertical lines, separate their words with <>, and separate their letters with -. Perfect capitalization. comedicAnimus She is a violetblood troll and an admin of public dreamboard "a bunch of people who maybe exist". It is possible that her sign is True Aquarius. She has perfect grammar, and surrounds her capital letters with vertical lines. On top of that, she speaks fully in wingdings. darkeningDruid They got banned from public dreamboard "a bunch of people who maybe exist" by angelicAvenger for insulting her last name. They speak in all lowercase and surround their words with alternating exclamation marks and upside down exclamation marks, starting and ending with normal exclamation marks. They take the g off words ending in ing. demonicBallad They don't use punctuation, they group their words up into twos and capitalize the first letter of the second word. catatonicCancer They have correct grammar except for ending punctuation, where they end all their sentences with a semicolon. starboardHeartbeat They are a blueblood troll with the sign Scorga. They have correct grammar, but use all caps for emphasis. astralTurbulence They are a bronzeblood troll and an admin of public dreamboard "a bunch of people who maybe exist". It is possible that their sign is True Taurus. They surround their sentences with brackets {} and have perfect grammar, except for the capitalization of K and B. grislyArcana They are a jadeblood troll. It is possible that their sign is True Virgo. gloriousCatapults They are a tealblood troll. It is possible that their sign is True Libra. angelsGrimdark They are a blueblood troll. It is possible that their sign is True Scorpio. terrestrialCaptors They are a purpleblood troll. It is possible that their sign is True Capricorn. avianRed They're an admin of public dreamboard "what's your classpect lol", but never talked. Trivia * Kamynan was the first side character to be named. Category:Characters